Revenants
by Jenni.ruby
Summary: Et si il y avait un moyen pour... Pour faire revivre les morts... Et si Harry le trouvait ? Serait-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Chapitres corrigés !!! Reviews !!!
1. Default Chapter

Revenants

Et encore une ! Bon et bien la j'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors pas de petit spitch, tout est à JKR, sauf mon histoire et mes nouveaux persos.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : De retours parmi nous

-Harry ! Réfléchis un peu, il risque d'y avoir des conséquences, ce n'est jamais gratuit ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est pour la bonne cause que ce n'est pas de la magie noire, et je ne tiens absolument pas à ce que tu deviennes dangereux, comme... Comme mon... Comme lui... Et puis tu risque de détruire la maison et je doute que Sirius soit aussi complaisant cette fois-ci, il a déjà eut beaucoup de mal à ce maîtrisé lorsque tu as démoli une partie de la cuisine alors si tu détruis tout le rez-de-chaussée...

-Luna, mon amour, l'interrompit un beau brun, dont les cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, lui retombant sur le front, cachant ainsi la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait depuis que ses parents étaient morts. Ses yeux verts la scrutaient avec un air déterminé et une moue adorable était plaqué sur ses lèvres, elle soupira mais n'abandonna pas pour autant.

-Mais Harry... Il la stoppa d'un geste de la main puis il se leva s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement tout en passant une main sous son chandail, il la caressa doucement comme pour la rassurer mais elle était apparemment aussi têtue que lui.

-Harry ! Ce que tu fais et déloyal !

-Peut être mais ça marche ! Lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur qui disparut presque aussitôt pour laisser place à une expression sérieuse, il reprit : Luna nous connaissions tous les deux les risques lorsque nous avons commencé, tu ne peux pas alors que l'on touche au but me dire  d'arrêter ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Tu ne comprends pas, c'est ma seule chance et tu sais que j'ai besoins de toi, si ça rate, je suis sur qu'Alvina saura calmer Sirius et il ne s'en prendra qu'a moi, il t'adore.

La jeune fille soupira, laissant Harry remporté cette manche.

-Très bien, je me rends, mais si je le fais c'est juste parce que j'adore ces personnes et que je suis pressée de les revoirs parce qu'ils me manquent énormément et certainement pas parce que tu m'as embrassé ou qu'il y a une quelque conque attirance entre nous c'est bien clair ?

-Bien sur mon amour, lui répondit-il sous le regard noir de sa petite-amie

Elle s'approcha alors du chaudron, qui mijotait au centre de la pièce, coupa une des mèches de cheveux d'Harry, lui ouvrit le bras, laissant couler son sang, puis elle lui injecta un liquide de couleur bleu, qui le fit hurler de douleur, sous le regard épouvanter de Luna, mais bientôt son sang changea de couleur, il devint or et argent mélangé, elle eu un cri de surprise mais s'empressa de l'ajouter à la potion, puis, elle prononça une formule dans une langue qui était inconnu à Harry et jeta deux ingrédients dans la mixture pourpre qui commença à bouillonner tandis qu'elle lui prenait la main et qu'il commençait à réciter une incantation d'une voix d'outre-tombe : 

- _Vous qui à l'age le plus tendre_

_  Etes parti sans m'attendre_

_  Vous qui avez disparus_

_  Alors que j'ai survécu_

_  Sur ma demande_

_  Car c'est moi qui commande_

_  Que mon souhait soit exaucé_

_  Et qu'à la vie vous reveniez !_

Le chaudron se mit alors s'agiter et à siffler puis il explosa les propulsant contre un mur et faisant exploser toutes les vitres ainsi tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, Harry fut pratiquement assommé par le choc, il secoua la tête pour se remettre, et regarda autour de lui d'un air égaré sans voir sa petite amie dans un élan de panique il se mit à crier 

-Luna ! LUNA !!! LU...

-Calme-toi Harry, l'interrompit une voix étouffée en provenance du canapé, il se leva et courut pousser le meuble pour lui permettre de se relever, ce qu'elle fit avec difficulté, elle murmura alors un sort de soin pour son bras qui la faisait souffrir, puis il regardèrent le salon qui avait été complètement détruit par le souffle de l'explosion

-Harry, tu es mort, Sirius va te réduire en miette ! Puis réalisant que tout avait raté elle se tourna vers lui, il fixait les restes du chaudron avec des yeux dont une tristesse sans égal s'évadait, elle reprit d'une voix beaucoup plus douce : Oh ! Harry, je suis tellement désolée, nous re-essayerons  mon amour, tu verras et nous réussirons j'en suis convaincu...  

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il était tellement déçu il avait place tout ses espoirs dans cette potion alors si ça, ça n'avait pas marché, rien ne marcherait, il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il entendit Luna poussée un hurlement de frayeur, il sortit vivement sa baguette prêt à la défendre mais ce qu'il vit en se retournant le surpris tellement qu'il la lâcha, elle tomba avec un bruit mat sur le sol, il se sentit lui aussi tomber puis tout devint noir.

XXX 

Quand il reprit ses esprits il était  allongé dans son lit, un linge étalé sur son front moite, Luna était assise prés de lui avec un air soucieux qui lui connaissait et qu'elle avait malheureusement trop souvent.

-Harry ! S'écria-t-elle quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait, Tu te sens mieux ? Tu m'as fait une telle peur, j'ai cru que tu avais une crise cardiaque ! C'est à cause de cette potion, elle t'a pris trop de force, j'aurais du m'en douter que c'était trop dur...

-Je vais bien. Je t'assure, ajouta-t-il devant l'air septique de sa compagne, c'est juste que pendant un instant j'ai cru que ça avait... 

Mais il s'arrêta en voyant entrer une très belle femme rousse qui devait approcher la quarantaine et dont les yeux verts si semblables aux siens s'illuminèrent en le voyant, il ne put retenir un cri, il agrippa fortement la main de Luna quand un homme apparut dans la pièce, ça aurait put être lui avec vingt ans de plus, sauf les yeux qu'il avait d'un bleu profond. Tous les trois ne faisaient plus un geste, ils se regardaient comme s'ils avaient peur de ne jamais se revoir, sa petite amie intervint d'une voix douce, comme désolée les interrompre  :

-Et oui Harry, ça a marché, se sont bien tes parents, je... Je vais vous laisser, je crois que vous avez besoins de vous parler. Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant puis sortie en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Son père pris la main de sa mère et ils s'approchèrent de lui. Dans un même élan tous trois se prirent dans leur bras et restèrent ainsi une bonne minute avant de se séparer. Harry pleurait tellement il était heureux et il sentit que c'est parents faisaient de même. 

James se détacha des bras de sa femme et de son fils et regarda autour de lui, la chambre était peinte en en jaune, or, une épaisse moquette rouge vif recouvrait le sol, tout un mur de la chambre était pris par une immense bibliothèque seulement interrompus par deux imposantes fenêtres, prés de celle-ci se trouvait un large bureau ou s'entassaient en vrac grimoires, parchemins, plumes et bouteille d'encres. Au dessus une étagère était suspendue, sur la quel était disposé des objets magiques auquel Harry tenait énormément, principalement des cadeaux offerts par ses amis, des photos étaient accrochés tout autour, de l'autre coté de la pièce, une immense cheminée en marbre noir devant la quel était disposé un canapé et des fauteuils prés à accueillir des invités, tout prés une armoire, d'où on pouvait apercevoir des robes de sorciers de toutes les couleurs en plus de celles de Poudlard, mais aussi des vêtements moldus. Sur celle-ci un promontoire spécial était fixé, un magnifique balai y reposait. Son éclair de feu.

-Et bien on peut dire que tu as étais gâté ! Je suis heureux que tu es eut cette vie. Lui dit James

-Alors vous ne savez pas ? Murmura Harry pour lui-même 

-Savez pas quoi Harry ? Lui demanda sa mère

-Je ne vis avec Sirius que depuis l'année dernière.

-Mais ou vivais-tu avant ? 

-Chez les Dursleys.

-Oh Harry ! Mais ils nous détestent ! Ils ne supportent pas la magie !

-Je sais, j'ai vécu avec eux quatorze ans !

-Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont maltraités ! Et pourquoi ne vivais-tu pas avec Sirius ? Pourquoi seulement depuis un an ?

-Sirius à était accusé de votre mort puisque tous pensé qu'il était votre gardien des secrets, il a passé douze ans à Azcaban, je ne connaissais même pas son existence avant ma troisième année et quand j'ai appris qui il était je l'ai pris pour un meurtrier et je... Je... Je voulais le tuer. Acheva-t-il.

-Mais pourquoi Queudver ne l'a pas défendu ?

-Ce misérable avorton ! Pourquoi vouliez-vous qu'il le défende ? Bien au contraire, il n'a fais qu'empirer les choses !

-Harry ! Comment peux-tu parler ainsi de Peter ? S'exclama sa mère scandalisée

-Il vous a trahis ! Sans lui vous ne seriez jamais mort ! Sans lui je n'aurais pas étais maltraité toute mon enfance, je ne serais pas le survivant, Voldemort ne passerais pas son temps a essayé de me tuer, j'aurais une vie normale, Sirius n'aurait jamais été à Azcaban ! Si je le pouvais, je le tuerais... Je le tuerais... J'aurais dut laisser Sirius et Remus le faire en troisième année ! J'aurais...

-Harry calme-toi ! Sa mère le prit par les épaules et le serra contre elle dans une étreinte rassurante.

-Harry si tu savais comme nous sommes désolés.

-Mais désolés de quoi ?

-Que tu es dû vivre chez ma sœur, que tu n'es pas eut l'enfance heureuse que nous souhaitions que tu ais, de n'avoir pas été la pour tes anniversaires et tes Noëls...

-... Pour ton entré à Poudlard, de ne pas t'avoir vu joué au Quiddich, pour la réussite de tes B.U.S.E et pour te protéger de Voldemort... Poursuivit son père

-Ce n'était pas de votre faute, et comment sais-tu que je joue au Quiddich ? Chuchota le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin

-J'ai vu les balais qui sont dans le hall et il y en a un au-dessus de ton armoire donc je suppose que tu joue, et puis tu es mon fils ! Alors tu joue ?

-Bien sur que je joue, je suis attrapeur.

-Depuis ta deuxième année ?

Harry se mit à rire, et ses parents le regardèrent étonné de sa réaction, quand une voix moqueuse intervint les faisant se retourner.

-Non, ce petit prodige joue depuis sa première année ce qui ne c'était pas vu depuis un siècle. Fit une voix nonchalante derrière eux.

Harry se retourna et sourit au nouvel arrivant

-Depuis quand vante-tu mes mérites ? Tu n'es pas censé m'insulter ?

-Si je fais ça Hermione va encore passer ses nerfs sur moi, elle est d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment, puis nous sommes à force égales pourquoi te faire du mal si tu m'en fais  autant ? 

-Bon résonnement blondinet !

-Oh la ferme le balafré !

-Bon arrêtons les civilités, Draco je te présente mes parents, James et Lily Potter, papa, maman voici... 

-Harry ! Tes parents ?! C'est encore une de tes mauvaise blague ?!

-Non, c'est la pure vérité, c'est pour ça que l'on avait besoins de la maison pour nous seul. Mais il sourit l'air de dire que ce n'était pas seulement pour ça...

-Ah ! Ca explique l'état du salon et je ne pense pas que Sirius s'énerve vu la situation.

-Tu as raison. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers ses parents qui avaient suivit l'échange avec étonnement, surtout que ce garçon ressemblait étrangement à... Donc, je vous présente un garçon que j'ai détesté pendant quatre ans et qui est aujourd'hui le meilleur de mes amis... Draco Malefoy !

-Tu es le fils de Lucius Malefoy ?

-Oui, mais la ressemblance entre nous n'est que physique, je vous expliquerais bien mais cela prendrait un temps considérable et... Il fut interrompu par un hurlement qui retentit dans toute la maison :

-HARRY JAMES POTTER ! DRACO ARES MALEFOY ! LUNA NAÏADE JEDUSOR ! ET HERMIONE ISMENE GRANGER !

-Oups voila Sirius ! Restez ici, ça va lui faire un choc ! Draco tu...

-Ah non mon vieux, tu te débrouille, je ne vais pas encore subir ses foudres par ta faute !

-Sympa les cop...

-HARRYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le jeune homme sortit en courant de la pièce et aperçut tout juste le clin d'œil que lui faisait son père qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Quand il arriva dans le hall il se retrouva face à un Sirius qui semblait écumait de rage.

-Harry, cette fois tu as été trop loin, j'ai fais construire une pièce pour vos expériences et toi tu ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de détruire mon salon, j'en ai assez, tu dépasse les bornes, il y a des limites à ne pas dépassé, et toi ça fait longtemps que tu...

-Sirius, j'ai réussi à rendre la vie à mes parents ! L'interrompit Harry. Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel Sirius regarda son filleul avec déception, il dit d'une voix lasse :

-C'est bien la pire excuse que tu pouvais trouver Harry, je pensais que toi plus que n'importe qui avait compris combien c'est douloureux...

-Sirius ! Comment peux-tu croire que j'inventerais une histoire pareille, tu me connais ? Du moins je le croyais ! Harry vit passer une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de son Parain mais elle disparut bien vite.

-Harry tu sais que ce n'est pas possible ! Les plus grands sorciers ont essayé et ont échoué alors comment un enfant aussi puissant soit-il...

-Et bien moi j'ai réussi ! Viens, ils sont la haut avec Draco, ils nous attendent. Ait confiance en moi Sirius je t'en prie ! Il se laissa alors entraîner par Harry au pas de course jusqu'à sa chambre, il entra suivit de Sirius qui parut être statufié, il ne semblait plus vouloir quitter James des yeux comme s'il allait de nouveau disparaître.

-JAMES !! Hurla-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui répondit sans hésiter à son étreinte.

-Mon vieux Patmol que je suis heureux de te revoir ! Tu n'as pratiquement pas changé ! Une ombre passa sur le visage de celui-ci et de son filleul, qui se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Sirius se tourna alors vers Lily et lui ouvrit les bras où elle vint se blottir en riant et pleurant à la fois.

-Ma Lily jolie comme tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi Sirius ! Je suis sur un nuage et regarde moi ce grand garçon, dit-elle en désignant Harry, il est parfait !

Sirius, Harry et Draco éclatèrent de rire, en voyant l'air ahuris de James et Lily qui ne semblaient pas comprendre la raison de leur hilarité, Sirius tenta de se calmer sans grand résultat et ne put dire entre deux souffles :

-Je t'assure que Harry est tout sauf parfait !

-Hé ! S'indigna Harry 

-Pour une fois, je suis obligé d'avouer que Sirius à raison, intervint une personne qui se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre, ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Judy accompagné d'une jolie femme aux courts cheveux châtains, aux yeux rieurs et au visage parsemé de tache de rousseurs, elle ressemblait un peu à un lutin surtout avec le sourire qu'elle arborait, elle se tourna vers Sirius.

-Mon chéri, tu as vu le salon ?

-Bien sur comment veux-tu le rater ? La taquina-t-il gentiment

-Dans ce cas comment se fait-il que ce garçon si parfait soit encore en vie ? 

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je plus ? Demanda Harry, qui se retenait de rire. La femme parut septique et regarda Luna qui était maintenant blottis dans les bras de son petit ami, elle ne fit que lui sourire et haussa les épaules.

-Premièrement parce que notre salon ressemble à un champ de bataille et que tu n'as même pas essayé de le remettre en état pour que Sirius ne s'en aperçoive pas, deuxièmement parce que tu es interdit d'expériences pour encore... Pour le reste de ta vie et troisièmement parce que Luna est venu me chercher en me disant qu'il fallait que je rentre avant Sirius si je voulais te revoir en vie. Euh... Excusez-moi mais je ne crois pas vous connaître et pourtant vous me semblez tellement familier et vous ressemblez tant à Harry, vous êtes de sa famille ? Tous se mirent à rire devant la jeune femme qui paraissait de plus en plus perplexe, et regardait Sirius qui tenait toujours Lily serré contre lui avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-Viens je vais te présenter, lui dit Harry, Alvina je te présente mes parents, papa, maman voici Alvina Torrington, la fiancée de M. Black, ici présent.

-Mais... Je... Comment...

-Sirius ! Et tu ne nous disais rien ! S'indigna James

-Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps Cornedrue ! Alvina ma chérie, dit-il en la prenant par la taille, la raison pour laquelle mon filleul si parfait n'est pas mort c'est que l'expérience qui a détruit mon salon à rendu la vie à mes deux meilleurs mais... Il va falloir prévenir, Remus, Albus, Hermione, les Weasley...

-Ne t'énerve pas Sirius j'ai envoyé des hiboux à tous nos amis nous risquons d'avoir de la visite demain, intervint Luna.

-Mais comment ? Redemanda Alvina qui ne c'était toujours pas remise du choc, Sirius haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Harry, tous firent de même sauf Luna qui hocha la tête au regard interrogateur de son petit ami.

-Et bien l'année dernière, Sirius, Luna, Hermione, Draco et moi sommes partis dans le passé et quand je vous ai rencontré j'ai compris à coté de quoi j'étais passé et donc quand nous sommes revenus, j'ai repoussé tous mes amis je ne voulais plus voir personne, je me forçais juste avec Sirius car je savais qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi, puis nous avons rencontré, Ange, Lily et leurs amis, et ils nous on dit que mes parents étaient en vie...

-Ce que Harry n'a pas dit c'est que Ange et Lily sont nos futurs enfants qui eux aussi ont étaient dans le passé, tu peux continuer maintenant. Ajouta Luna en se tournant vers Harry qui la regardé en souriant.

-Merci pour cette explication, Melle...

-Harry !

-Oui... Bon, donc ils nous on dit que vous étiez en vie et que c'était grâce à Luna, je lui ai alors demandé si elle connaissait un moyen, mais elle n'a pas voulu me répondre, je l'ai harcelé pendant un mois avant qu'elle ne cède et me dise que son père possédait un livre de magie noir permettant de ramener les morts à la vie mais qu'il n'avait jamais réussi et qu'elle n'irait jamais le voir pour lui voler se livre, je l'ai supplié, jusqu'au jour ou elle c'est fâché et m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus risquer sa vie, mais un soir alors que j'allais me rendre la bas pour voler le livre elle m'a surprit et m'a donc suivit, nous avons trouvé le livre et la formule, cela fait plus de deux mois que nous travaillons dessus et... Vous voila !

-Excuse-moi si je te pose une question indiscrète mais qui est ton père Luna ? Lui demanda Lily

-Vous avez le droit de savoir, j'espère juste que vous ne me jugerez pas sur lui car nous n'avons en communs que le nom, mon père est l'homme qui vous a tué, Lord Voldemort.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une fille ! Et puis-je te demander qui est ta mère ? 

-Vous ne connaissez pas ma mère, mon père la tué après ma naissance, elle était la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle. 

-Pourquoi la t-il pas tué ?

-Mon père voulait un héritier, je l'ai toujours aimée jusqu'a ce que je sache qui il était depuis, je suis partie, mais il ne me tuera pas, je suis une des seules personnes qu'il aime, il essais de tuer les personnes qui m'entourent pour que je le rejoigne mais jamais je ne serais comme lui.

-Luna a toute notre confiance, je sais que jamais elle ne nous trahira pas, elle m'a déjà sauvé la vie, et je la lui confirais sans aucune hésitation.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à discuter, chacun racontant sa vie et apprenant à faire connaissance avec le couple Potter, Lily s'entendit très bien avec Luna et Alvina, elles passèrent la soirée à se moquer des garçons qui ne cessaient de se chicaner, Harry avec Draco et James avec Sirius.

XXX 

****

Reviews please ! Comme ça je serais très contente et quand je suis contente j'écris vite ! Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...

Questions

Réactions

Suggestions


	2. Explecation, petit déjeuner et farces

_Revenants_

_Disclamer_ : Rien n'est à moi... Sagamore, Alvina, Luna, et certains autres personnages, qui n'apparaissent pas ici... 

Titre : Revenants

Genre : J'en sais trop rien, si vous savez dans quoi le classer, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !!!

Couple : Bon et bien évidemment, Harry + Luna, Draco + Hermione, Sirius + Alvina, Lily + James ( !!!), et bientôt d'autres... Vous pouvez aussi essayer de deviner...           

Histoire : Harry tente par tous les moyens de retrouver ses parents, et garce à l'aide de Luna... Il va réussir ! Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Ne les expose-t-il pas à un danger qu'ils n'ont pas envient de revivre ?

Chapitre 2 : Explication, petit déjeuner, et farces… Le lendemain matin quand James descendit à la cuisine il fut surpris d'y trouver Sirius, son ami avait toujours détesté se lever tôt, il sentit une monté de rage et compris ce que son fils ressentait à l'égard de Queudver. Il demanda tout de même à Sirius ce qu'il faisait si tôt à préparer le petit déjeuner. 

-Bah tu sais depuis que je vis avec Harry j'ai pris cette habitude, au début à cause de ses cauchemars puis ça m'est resté. James hocha la tête

-C'est quoi cette histoire de cauchemars ? Pourquoi Harry en faisait-il ?

-A cause de sa cicatrice, et de Voldemort, mais il vaut mieux que tu lui demande.

-Je le ferais. D'ailleurs il n'est pas levé ? Je croyais qu'il dormait très peu et il n'était pas dans sa chambre, j'ai été voir. Répondit-il au regard interrogatif de Sirius.

-Oh ! Il est réveillé mais il doit être avec Luna dans sa chambre...

-QUOI ?! Mais tu es censé les surveiller, tu...

-James calme-toi ! Il a seize ans, il est en age de...

-De rien du tout, Harry peut être mais pense à Luna ! Le coupa James en se levant déjà prêt à monter mais Sirius le retint par la manche ne riant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne font rien de mal, il la rejoint tous les matins vers six heures mais ils n'ont encore jamais... Et puis si je me rappelle bien nous n'étions plus ni l'uns ni l'autre puceau à seize ans...

-C'était différent je ne sortais pas encore avec Lily, mais eux ils sortent vraiment ensemble pas comme nous et nos midinettes... Comment peux-tu en être sur qu'ils ne font rien ? L'interrompit James à cours d'arguments

-J'ai eu une discussion avec Harry à ce propos, il m'a promis que je le saurais d'une façon ou d'une autre et je sais aussi que Luna n'est pas encore prête puisqu'elle en parler avec Alvina, alors arrête de t'inquiète, de toute façon c'est inévitable. Oh et bien sur j'ai lancé un sort de protection à Luna et Hermione sans qu'elle le lâche elles ne peuvent ainsi rien faire avant leurs dix-huit ans. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix nonchalante.

-Tu n'as pas fais ça ? Lui demanda son ami médusé

-Bien sur que si, ils vivent pratiquement tous les quatre ensembles, ils dorment même parfois ensemble et j'ai surpris une conversation entre Harry et Draco ou ils parlaient d'une pièce ou ils dormaient tous les quatre à Poudlard, puisque Draco et Luna sont à Serpentard. Alors j'ai pris les mesures qui s'imposaient.

Il regarda son ami qui le fixait avec un toast en l'air et la bouche grande ouverte

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécient s'ils s'en rendent compte, et qui est cette Hermione dont vous n'arrêter pas de parler ?

-C'est la meilleure amie de Harry et la petite amie de Draco.

-Ah. Et comment ce fait-il que mon fils soit ami avec le fils de Malefoy ?

-Au début de leurs cinquième année Hermione avait été enlevé par Voldemort parce qu'elle était la meilleure amie de ton fils et de Luna, Ron le meilleur ami de Harry a voulu la sauvé, il est donc parti avec Harry provoqué Voldemort mais ce que les deux garçons ignoraient c'est qu'elle sortait avec leur pire ennemi Draco, et lui aussi voulait la sauver tout comme Luna, mais lorsque Voldemort a voulu tuer Hermione Ron c'est interposé et est mort à sa place, Draco en voulait à Harry, alors que Harry et Luna culpabilisaient et s'en voulaient l'un à l'autre. Ils se détestaient jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore décide de tous les envoyé dans le passé, à l'époque ou nous étions en sixièmes années, avec moi et la ils se sont rapprochés et serrés les coudes.

Harry et Luna entrèrent à cet instant, ils étaient tous les deux habillés en sorciers et Harry tenait sa petite amie tendrement enlacée et lui souriait en l'écoutant parlé, il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux la, s'aimaient et James dut reconnaître que son fils avait bons goûts. Luna n'était pas très grande, un mètre soixante tout au plus alors que Harry faisait bien un mètre quatre-vingt, de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Et des yeux de couleurs vraiment exceptionnelles, il était violet et semblait pouvoir lire au plus profond de l'âme des gens... Il fut tirer de ses pensés par les cris de Sirius.

-Harry Potter ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de laisser cet animal hors de ma vue ! Hurla-t-il en désignant le serpent qui était entouré autour du cou de celui-ci. James fut étonné autant par le fait que son fils ait un serpent enroulé autour du cou, mais aussi devant sa réponse.

-Sirius Black ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que Lysthea à besoin de moi, tu le sais très bien alors ce n'est pas la peine de vociférer ainsi tous les matins !

-Oh non, ça recommence ! Soupira sa petite amie en se dirigeant vers la table où était James.

-Qu'es qui recommence ? Demanda-t-il perplexe

-Oh !  Bonjour M. Potter..

-Tu peux m'appeler James, l'interrompit-il distraitement

-Euh... Oui... James... Et bien Sirius et Harry s'adore mais ils passent leurs temps à se crier dessus et c'est rare de les voir calmes, et encore Draco n'est pas encore là mais quand il décide de s'en mêler...

-Peut être ne s'apprécient-ils pas autant que l'on pourrait le croire. Réfléchit-il à voix haute

-Oh non ! Vous savez, ils donneraient leur vie l'un pour l'autre, ils l'ont déjà fait d'ailleurs et je crois qu'après les épreuves qu'ils ont traversés, ils se sont utiles, ils ont souffert la même choses et se comprennent mutuellement.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien comme vous le savez mon... Euh... Voldemort veut les tuer. Un jour pour sauver Harry, Sirius lui a proposé un duel et contre tout attente il a réussi à le stupefixé, oh juste vingt secondes mais cela à laissé le temps à Sirius de libérer Harry et de s'enfuir en transplanant, c'était un vrai suicide et Sirius à subit une vrai tempête de la part de Harry, ils sont aussi protecteur l'un que l'autre ! Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seules fois... Elle fut interrompue par Harry et Sirius qui les avaient rejoints tout sourire.

-Salut pa', bien dormi ?

-Pas vraiment non, j'ai beaucoup trop de questions et je suis bien trop excité par tout ce qui m'arrive.

-Ah, et tu y as répondu ?

-Pas à toutes mais ça ne saurait tarder.

-Au faites Harry a quelle heure doit-on rejoindre Hermione ? Intervint Sirius

-Vers quatorze heures. Répondit Luna. D'ailleurs y aura-t-il Ginny et les Weasley ?

-Je pense qu'oui, même si quand je les revois, enfin... 

-Mon frère sera la, aussi, murmura Luna si bas que James ne fut pas sur de l'avoir entendu

Draco entra à ce moment et fit une grimace tout comme Harry et Sirius

-J'espère bien que non !

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça Draco, il est très gentil je l'aime beaucoup !

-Ecoute tu sais très bien que ton frère est un monstre, si il t'aime toi tu es bien la seule, il nous déteste même Draco qui est le type même du parfait Serpentard et tu sais aussi qu'il est du côté de ton père, si il ne nous fait rien c'est parce qu'il sait que nous sommes aussi fort, voir plus que lui, d'ailleurs il ne se gêne pas pour attaquer Ginny, les Weasley et nos amis quand nous ne sommes pas avec...

-Tu te trompes c'est seulement parce que vous lui êtes hostiles ! Comment peut-il vous respecter alors que vous le traitez en pestiféré !

-Ne dépasses pas les bornes Luna, s'interposa Draco, je peux encore comprendre que tu le protèges puisqu'il est ton frère mais ne pousses pas le bouchon trop loin, tu l'aimes, ok ! Mais il nous déteste et c'est réciproque, il est cruel, et je ne supporte pas qu'il s'en prenne à Hermione, même si elle se défend, je n'aime pas ça, alors ton frère...

-Oui, et il n'est agréable qu'avec toi, s'il reste polie avec nous c'est parce que nous lui faisons peur et qu'il n'est pas rassuré face à Sirius ! 

-C'est parce que vous ne faites aucuns efforts ! S'insurgea-t-elle. Toujours à le rabaisser ! 

Lily et Alvina entrèrent à ce moment, alors qu'un léger halo rouge se former autour d'Harry, tandis qu'un violet entouré Luna, Sirius et Draco c'étaient reculé, ils avaient l'habitude de ces affrontement, Alvina leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et dit d'une voix encore ensommeillé :

-Qui ?

-Sagamor.

-Encore, Luna ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas encore compris que ce n'est qu'un monstre ! Après ce qu'il a fait à Harry je n'arrive pas à croire que tu le protèges encore !

-Mais arrêtez ! Je vous dis qu'il n'est pas ainsi ! S'il a fait ça c'était pour moi, il me protège c'est tout, il a cru que tu te servais de moi, peut être est-ce le cas ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une lueur de défis dans les yeux.

-Luna, commença doucement Harry, j'espère sincèrement que tu ne crois pas ça de moi, mais si c'est le cas je n'ai plus qu'à te prouver le contraire, bien que je l'aie fais des dizaines de fois, je le ferais jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes...

Harry s'approcha d'elle et la prit tendrement par la taille, il lui souleva le menton pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Luna, je suis amoureux de toi, quoi qu'en dises ton frère où n'importe quelles personnes, je t'aime, et je continuerais de t'aimer même si je devais vivre avec Sagamor, je ne t'ai jamais utilisais, et je ne le ferais jamais, je t'aime, chuchota-t-il gravement

-Que c'est touchant... Vous allez me faire pleurer...

-Draco... Le menaça Luna

-Oui ma belle ?

-Arrête immédiatement...

-Mais je t'aime moi ! Continua-t-il

-Nous allons devoir utiliser les grands moyens... Soupira Harry

Draco se leva d'un bond, sous le regard amusé de Sirius et Alvina et étonné de James et Lily, Draco recula vers la porte mais celle-ci se referma avant qu'il ait eu le temps de sortir.

-Ensemble ? Demanda Luna

-Non ! C'est injuste je suis sans défense ! Tenta Draco

Luna et Harry le regardèrent en souriant, puis ils firent un simple mouvant de baguettes et Draco se retrouva couvert de poils de la couleur de ses cheveux, on ne voyait même plus son visage, tous éclatèrent de rire en le voyant ainsi.

-Harry ! Traître ! Faux frère ! S'exclama son ami avec colère, tu as intérêt à surveiller tes arrières ! 

Il sortit de la pièce en bougonnant. Tandis qu'Harry et Luna se rasseyaient avec les adultes sous le regard hilare de James et Sirius et mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur d'Alvina et Lily.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es vraiment comme ton père, soupira sa mère

-En fait je ne suis comme ça que depuis que je vis avec Sirius avant j'étais assez sage, du moins je pense.

Lily et James se tournèrent vers Sirius qui paraissait soudain très intéressé par son café, Alvina soupira, et Luna éclata de rire.

-Vous auriez dut les voir au début, chacun tentait de trouver la meilleure blague et on les retrouvait souvent dans des états pas possibles mais quand Draco s'en est mêlé, ils ont compris qu'à deux ils faisaient bien plus de ravages !

-Au fait qui vit ici exactement ? Demanda Lily, j'ai vu des tas de chambres et toutes paraisse habités. 

-Et bien il y a bien sur Sirius et Alvina, moi et Luna, Draco, parfois Mione, Remus, Quentin et Agripine...

-Tu connais Quentin et Agripine ? Depuis quand ? L'interrompit James

-Seulement depuis que je vis avec Sirius, il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et j'ai voulu rencontrer mes cousins, j'adore Agripine elle et un peu comme moi on s'entend super bien, un peu moins avec Quentin, ils sont maintenant à Poudlard, Agripine et avec moi à Gryffondor tandis que Quentin est à Serdaigle. Je crois que c'est tout ?

-Oui, je pense, oh non ! Il y a aussi Marica et Anthony bien sur ! S'exclama Luna

-Marica est là ? Demanda immédiatement Lily

-Non, elle vit en Amérique mais il lui arrive de venir nous voir et Armand s'entend très bien avec eux. Lui répondit Alvina.

-Bon je crois que vous devriez aller vous préparer, nous devons y aller. Les interrompit Sirius

-Et mon petit déjeuner alors ?! S'écria Harry

Tous se mirent à rire en s'asseyant autour de la table où un magnifique petit déjeuner apparut, Harry, James et Sirius mangèrent pour quatre, sous les rires de leurs femmes. Harry semblait vraiment à l'aise avec ses parents, tout comme Sirius. Cela n'était pas étonnant de la part de Sirius, mais Luna était surprise que son petit ami soit aussi naturel. Elle se leva, en prétextant avoir quelques petites choses à préparer pour Hermione et monta rapidement l'escalier. Mais alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans sa chambre Draco l'arrêta. Il avait retrouvé son état normal mais la regardait avec inquiétude.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien Luna ?

-Bien sur que si, voyons, où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ? S'exclama-t-elle avec sourire forcé.

Il continua tout de même à la fixer, puis il la poussa dans sa chambre, où il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur son lit, il se comportait avec elle comme un père avec une enfant réticente. 

-Draco je vais bien, c'est juste que je n'aie pas très faim... Et puis Harry n'a pas besoins de moi, il faut le laisser apprendre à connaître ses parents. Ajouta-t-elle

-Alors pourquoi agis-tu comme si tu ne pouvais plus supporter tout cela ?

-Et bien moi... Moi je n'aurais jamais de famille, je veux dire, je ne pensais vraiment pas que cela soit possible que les Potters reviennent à la vie, mais ça a marché... Et moi et bien je ne pourrais jamais retrouver ma famille, tout ce qui me reste c'est Sagamore, et vous le détestez... Tu comprends Dray pour moi il est aussi important que vous, vous êtes ma nouvelle famille, Harry m'a aimé alors que je suis la fille de son pire ennemi, Sirius m'a accueillie alors que j'étais seule... Tu as étais mon premier vrai ami, et toi et Hermione êtes mes meilleurs amis... Mais Sagamore est mon jumeau, je ressent ce qu'il ressent et vice versa... Et les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde le repousse... Ne l'accepte pas... Et ça me fait mal... Chuchota-t-elle en laissant les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Draco la prit tendrement dans ses bras et la berça, il ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'elle souffrait autant, et il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir dans cet état, il la connaissait par cœur, peut être même mieux qu'Harry... Et il la considérait comme sa petite sœur, celle qu'il devait protéger, bien qu'elle n'en ait absolument pas besoins. 

-Ecoutes Luna, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que cela te bouleversait à se point, je te promets de faire un effort, mais ce n'est pas facile... Sagamore nous voit comme des inférieurs, alors j'ai beaucoup de mal à rester calme avec lui, tu sais que je m'énerve vite, mais j'essaierai, c'est juré. Tu arrête de pleurer trésor ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire 

-J'en connais beaucoup qui payeraient pour t'entendre appeler quelqu'un trésor !

-Et puis-je savoir ce que ma petite amie fait dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, qui l'appel trésor ? Fit Harry faussement contrarié

-Draco nous sommes découverts ! Nous...

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de continuer que déjà le jeune brun lui sauta dessus et entreprit de la chatouiller. Draco sortit discrètement de la chambre un sourire aux lèvres. Tandis que Luna le suppliait d'arrêter les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. Harry retomba à côté d'elle essoufflé, et elle vint tout naturellement se blottir contre lui. 

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, et elle lui embrassa doucement le torse, tandis que ses mains caressaient chaque contour de chaque muscle. Harry ferma les yeux en tentant de se reprendre, mais son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il attrapa sa main, et la garda entre les siennes.

-Luna, arrêtes. Ne me provoques pas, je ne suis pas complètement insensible. Et si tu continues...

-Qui te dis que ce n'est pas ce que je veux ? Le provoqua-t-elle 

-Luna j'ai entendu ce que tu disais à Draco. L'interrompit-il. 

Elle se releva immédiatement la mine renfrognée. Elle croisa les bras sous la poitrine et le regarda avec colère.

-On ne t'a donc jamais apprit à ne pas écouter aux portes ?!

-Ne t'énerves pas, je suis d'accord avec Dray, je vais faire un effort avec Sagamore, si tu le souhaites, on peut même l'inviter à rester quelques jours, il y aura Mione, Quentin et Agripine, ainsi il pourra rencontrer tous tes amis, alors qu'en penses-tu ?

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

-Bien sur !

-Oh Harry ! Merci !!! Merci !!! Je vais prévenir Sirius !!!

Et elle sortit en trombe de la chambre, Harry retomba sur le lit attendant le moment fatidique, qui ne mit pas bien longtemps à arriver, puisque soudain la voix amplifiée de son parrain retentit dans toute la maison.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent, vraiment vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fais plaisir de recevoir vos reviews, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer. Alors surtout n'oubliez pas ! REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!

Questions ?

Réactions ?

Suggestions ?

**Reviews** :

Tiffany : Bon à toi je ne sais plus quoi te dire, à part : Merci beaucoup et ne me laisse pas tomber ! Gros Bisous

Amélie () : Voilà la suite, je sais je ne suis pas une rapide mais je fais ce que je peux !!! Pour Ron, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre, je suis désolée mais je ne l'aime pas du tout et il me fallait un sacrifié ! Je préfère que se soit lui à Draco... Sinon merci beaucoup et continue à me lire et à me reviewer !!!

Bon, désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais celui-ci était rempli de fautes alors comme j'avais du temps à perdre cette après midi, j'en profite pour le remettre à neuf ! Voilà ! Mais vous pouvez quand même me laisser une review ! Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder !!! Bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent et surtout me reviews !!!


End file.
